


Jared Padalecki and the Kinky College Adventure, a Choose-your-porn story

by blackrabbit42



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/pseuds/blackrabbit42
Summary: Jared needs to find a way to pay for college and survive the antics of his room mate Misha. Jensen is a film director in town doing a favor for a friend. Fate must have something special in mind, because no matter what choices Jared makes, they almost always lead him to Jensen.This story has sixteen different endings, depending on the path you choose for Jared to take.





	Jared Padalecki and the Kinky College Adventure, a Choose-your-porn story

Download the pdf at mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/file/g0m6kvvdrebns25/Jared+Padalecki+and+the+Kinky+College+Adventure.pdf

Or read it at my livejournal: http://kinkycollege101.livejournal.com/5490.html


End file.
